Frozen Blossoms
by XxPinkandblackxX
Summary: Naruto and the gang returned to Konoha with the Akatsuki as they reached Konoha they recieved the most shocking news... What happen to Sakura? Where did that tree come from? And theres now a guardian spirit protecting Konoha? Just what the heck is going on here! Sakumulti! Multisaku! The rating may change within the chapters
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and the gang approached the gates of Konoha with Akatsuki trailing behind him. Naruto's grinned widely as the gates were in line sight and he increased his speed towards the gates leaving his companions to his dust. Upon arriving the gates Kotetsu and Izumo were alarmed at the sudden return they stop Naruto from entering the village as they notify the ANBU. Naruto too excited to wait complained to enter now as he argue with both of them his company finally arrived and pause looking at the situation that was displayed inform of them.

"What's going on?" Neji asked as he approached the blond idiot and two irritated guards

"They're not letting me in?!" Naruto accused pointing his finger at them

Looking offended they argued with the idiot stating that they had orders from Tsunade-sama herself stating that if he and the rest ever returned they are to inform of her.

"Well hurry up! I wanna see Sakura-chan soon! She probably is dying to us!" As Naruto said the last sentence their faces turned from irritated to sadden

"Yeah…she probably will" Izumo said sadly was Kotetsu patted his back giving him a knowing look

"I can't wait to see the beautiful, youthful blossom as my darling Sakura!" Lee said with sparkles flying around him as his eyes shined

"OH! I just can't wait I'm going to do 5000 push ups and 9000 sit ups! OH, I'm so fired up!" Lee said as smoke blow from his nostrils and began doing push ups and

Everyone sweat drooped to that and as they wait for the ANBU and Tsunade to come some are in small groups conversing and some are just sitting around doing nothing but stare at the gates waiting. The whole Akatsuki gang were their even Madara they were only with them to discuss a truce between Akatsuki and Konoha. Shikamaru and Choji were doing their usual routine sleeping and eating while Neji watched Lee do his push ups sweat dropping in the process of watching Shino and Kiba and even Akamaru were just chilling around making small chats here and there. Sai, Naruto and Sasuke were in front of the gate waiting patiently for the ANBU to come surprisingly Sasuke agreed to return because he now knows the truth behind the murders in the clan but he's not after the whole village just the council.

"So Traitor are you ready for the punishment Tsunade-sama has for you?" Sai said with his blank smile

"Will you stop calling me that" Sasuke said his twitched in annoyance

"Why should i? you did betray your own village didn't you Traitor?" Sai taunted still smiling

"Why you pale son of a-!"

"Sasuke! Stop you don't want to hit him you'll make your punishment worsen!' Naruto yelled

Sasuke stared at Naruto surprised that he said something actually intelligent but he got over the shock and proceed to release the pale raven head's collar and 'hn'.

"You can come with us now" 3 ANBU's arrived and motion them to follow

The 3 ANBU had three different masks. Monkey, Bird and Bear they were clearly female from their body structure. But something seems oddly familiar about them like they have met them before.

"Who are you, you three seem very familiar" Sasuke said his voice laced with suspicion as the three Anbu stopped

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize us" Said the one with the bear mask

"Can't you tell by our chakra signature?" Said the Monkey

"No tell us your names right now!" Sasuke said giving an offense stance ready to attack at any given moment

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled ready to scold him

The three looked at each other and nodded grabbing their mask one by one they reveal them their identity. The first was bird showing her long navy blue hair that reached her hips, her face was like a doll with slightly tan skin and pale lavender eyes.

"Hello and welcome back Naruto –kun" Hinata smiled softly

The second one pulled her mask down revealing blond hair tied in a high ponytail with one long bangs covering her right eye. Her one visible eyes was a soft baby blue in color.

"Hey guys! Surprised to see me?" Ino chuckled

The last one revealed two brown buns as the mask was pulled down her brown hair tied into buns from each side of the scalp and her bangs framed her face. She smiled with her chestnut brown eyes.

"I see you finally brought back Sasuke how did it go?" Tenten smiled

"Hinata? Ino? Tenten? You guys are?" Naruto awe stuck with seeing them

"ANBU? Yeah surprising isn't it?" Tenten lightly laughed

"It took us awhile to be Anbu" Ino commented recalling their test

"It was difficult but we made it" Hinata smiled warmly

"So if you guys are Anbu then so is Sakura!" Naruto yelled with a hint of pride in his voice

His Sakura, his adopted sister, team mate and friend being in Anbu was like an honor for him to know that even thought he was still ranked genin. The looks on the three were saddened by the name 'Sakura' they looked at one another and nodded.

"Tsunade-sama will inform you about Sakura but for now follow us" Ino said as they jumped from roof to roof heading towards the hokage tower

Without questions they followed them except for the occasional curses from Hidan as he conversed with Kakuzu. They followed the three but they didn't go to the tower instead they change courses and head for a hill located at the far edge of the village. They notice Tsunade with Shizune and her loyal pet Tonton. Then they notice a great big Sakura tree on top of the hill but the tree was strange and what's even stranger was the tree was frozen like in ice! But it seems to be growing from inside of the ice like it was still living in there like a normal plant. What they also notice was a shine at the trunk of the tree colored with blue, pink and white. As they landed behind Tsunade the three bowed to her stating that they have brought the people she requested. Tsunade never leaving her sight of the tree motioned with her hand of dismiss. The three bowed and disappeared with a cloud of smoke.

"I see you have returned Naruto and successfully bring back Sasuke and even the Akatsuki" Tsunade said eyes locked on the tree

"Yeah! Mission complete Baa-chan! Where's Sakura she got to see him she'll be so happy I kept my promise!" Naruto said in happiness clearly excited to see the pink haired beauty

"Don't call me that, and as for Sakura….Naruto this will be surprising"

"I know…." Tsunade turned her head in surprised that he already knows

"Sakura turned to Anbu isn't it?! I'm so happy for her" Naruto punched the air grinning widely

"No, Naruto that's not it"

"Then what happen to the girl Tsunade-sama?" Sasori asked curious of the pained look on her face

Tsunade turned back to the tree tears spilling from her eyes as she gazed at the tree. Just looking at the tree brought more tears to her eyes.

"Baa-chan?!"

"Tsunade-sama?!"

"Hokage-sama?!"

"Baa-chan what happen to Sakura?!" Naruto demanded worry showed in his eyes

Tsunade turned to the group and said 4 horrifying words

"Naruto, Sakura is dead"

~~~~~~~~~~~WHAT?!"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Ok, that a rap people we're done it's short but who caares I'm tired it's 9:49 in the evening and I have school tomorrow so I need my sleep.**

 **COMMENT, REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW**

 **I UPDATE FASTER WITH IT THE COMMENTS ARE FOOD WHILE THE FAVORS AND FOLLOWS ARE MY WATER! TO THE EXTREME!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto, Sakura is dead"

Naruto could not explain the shock that overwhelmed him. To him it's just hard to believe that your sister would just give up and die and even promising him she'll wait for him to bring back teme and himself alive. She said she'll wait and she said she wouldn't die on him. She promised him.

"Tsunade-sama, stop joking around it's not funny" Naruto said his hair shadowing his face

"Naruto..." Tsunade whispered

"BECAUSE IT'S NOT FUNNY! SHE PROMISE! SHE PROMISE!... She promise to wait for us she promise that she'll see that Sasuke will come back. She promise we'll be team 7 again…. She promise" Naruto yells turn to whispers of silence as sobs slowly filled the silence

"Who would have thought the little girl who killed me years ago gave up just like that…. How surprising" Sasori said his eyes had a glint of sadness

"A high ranking medic lost to the hands of man. Disgusting" Pein scowled in disgust

"How could Sakura-chan die? That's impossible she would never give up!" Lee cried looking at Tsunade

"I'm sorry we couldn't do anything" Tsunade bowed her head slightly

"YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HER?! AREN'T YOU THE SLUG SANIN?! THE LEGENDARY MEDIC!" Naruto now desperate for answers turn the accused finger to her

"WE TRIED!" Tsunade spilled more tears glared menacingly at Naruto who glared back

"WE DID ALL WE COULD!... She just couldn't take it anymore Naruto…. She said the pain was too much to take and she said 'Tsunade-shishou tell Naruto that I'm sorry I couldn't make my end of the promise and tell him I'm sorry I failed him' she just couldn't anymore Naruto. She just couldn't" Tsunade ended with more tears coming out of her eyes as Shizune also crying her eyes out and Tonton just looked down the floor in sadness

"Who did it…" Naruto whispered so softly no one heard him

"WHO DID IT!" Tsunade look at Naruto with teary face to his rage filled one

"We suspect it to be Sound but we are not sure"

"Orochimaru…" few whispered the name

"Tsunade-sama" Pein spoke up looking directly at the mourning woman

"Yes?"

"What happened to this tree?"

To this everyone's attention was now on the tree. The great Sakura tree was at least 20 to 30 feet tall and had a mysterious glow to it like, like it was magic. The Sakura petals seem to softly glow pale pink and the branches look to be glittering in stars. It was so beautiful like the tree was given by Kami-sama Himself.

"This tree was born from Sakura's body" Shizune spoke as Tonton oink in response

"What? Impossible that just irrelevant" Zetsu said

"Oh, but it's true she was on a mission a retrieval mission to be correct. She was collecting a scroll from a temple just far North-west from Sound village. It was not an important scroll but Konoha needed it either way. We suspect that on her way here she was ambush by at least 20 ninjas from Sound. She fought back but she was over powered. Fatally wounded she crawled her way here on this hill where Tsunade was looking for Tonton and she just died. As soon she died we were about to retrieve her body for her burial but her body glowed bright pink and her body sink downed the hill. When her body was completely covered this tree that look to be frozen in time was encased with ice rapidly grew until it was till this height and glowed with lights from the heaven" Shizune told them the tale as she look at the tree with admiration

"So Sakura turned into a tree?" Kiba concluded

"No, she was reborn" Tsunade smiled

"How? That's not f***ing possible" Hidan cursed

"It's possible like it was possible to be immortal" Tsunade smiled softly to the tree

"Sakura's presence rest into the tree but her spirit survived and lived again" Shizune explained

"Show us" Sasori and Itachi said in union

"Sakura show yourself" Tsunade simply said

The tree glowed brighter and dimmed to a soft pink as the trunk of the tree where the shrine was located glowed a bright white light and a human figure appeared from the light. Her hair reached mid back in soft baby pink hue, skin so pale that it was almost sickly but it was a nice touch to her body like porcelain. Her eyes were fierce fire green almost emerald color, lips light pink hue, nose button like and face in a heart shape so beautiful. Her clothes were by far beautiful but it was below the beauty the wearer possesses. The traditional kimono she wore was separated into two different parts of a kimono her top was cut and stopped below the breast but her stomach was clad in black **(A/N: you know like Luka Megurine outfit only the stomach part)** her skirt was 3 inches above the knees and the sides of the skirt were widely cut showing her shorts but her shorts was short did didn't pass the skirt itself and she wore black combat boots ankle high. Her kimono was a pure white color with the flower design of Sakura blossoms.

The girl landed gracefully in front Tsunade. She blinked a few times turning her head around to scan her surroundings. She spotted the group and they just stared at her with shock and admiration some even blush from how beautiful was she smiled softly to them causing them blush so hard even Konan. She turned her head to Tsunade and smiled and gently float around Tsunade.

"Is there anything you require, mother?" Sakura asked still floating softly around her like she was playing a game

"Sakura meet your past life's team mates" Tsunade gestured with her hand to the males

Sakura floated towards them and observe them one by one. Determining which is pure and in pure floating above them touching the heads of the pure hearted ones and an intense stare for the impure.

Pure:

Itachi

Naruto

Shikamaru

Choji

Sai

Tobi

Konan

Pein

Neji

Lee

Kisame

Kiba

Shino

Impure:

Madara

Sasori

Kakuzu

Hidan

Zetsu

Deidara

Sasuke

"Impure" Sakura whispered as she separates the pure and impure

"I'm sorry she's like that sometimes" Tsunade apologized

As Sakura was floating Naruto hugged her as tight as he could. Sakura shocked but simply looking at the mortal before her who was displaying affection towards her. She then heard sobs she look down and found the blond mortal crying. She hugged him like a mother would do to her child.

"Sakura… You alive!"

"No, mortal male you must be referring to my past self-deep within the fertile soil of the hill"

"What?" Madara now confuse was staring at her

Sakura gently placed Naruto down and floated to the tree that was glowing soft pink. She placed her hand on the trunk that wasn't covered by the shrine and closed her eyes. A few moments passed and she floated to the former team 7 and stared at them.

"There is two missing" She suddenly said staring at them

"Shizune get Kakashi and Yamato" in a few minutes the two appeared

"Hai"

Sakura floated to them as she stared at them and notice the stiffness of their figure but ignored it. She removed their mask and reveal the faces of the former teachers of team 7.

"Complete" She whispered and suddenly grabbed their hand one for one hand

She brought them to the former team 7 and gestured them towards the tree. The rest followed curious nut Sakura does not mind them following them. As they reached the tree the flowers glowed bright pink and shine then suddenly shed some of the petal showering them in glowing petals.

"She was waiting" She said looking at the five

"Who was waiting?" Kakashi ask

"Sakura"

~~~WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE?!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **I had half day today and I was feeling to update again and so here the food for the soul of fanfiction lovers everywhere!**

 **COMMENT, REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW**

 **I UPDATE FASTER WITH IT ALSO THE COMMENTS ARE FOOD WHILE THE FAVORS AND FOLLOWS ARE MY WATER! TO THE EXTREME!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sakura"

"Sakura? But aren't you Sakura?" Kakashi asked

The teachers that came along with Naruto went first before they could enter the village two days before. They have no idea what was going on, they had no idea Sakura…. Died

"No, I'm not the original" Sakura shook her head

"A clone?" Yamato guessed

"Something like that but no" Sakura smiled warmly

"So then what are you? (un)" they all asked except for Tsunade, Shizune and Tonton

Sakura smiled and float around the tree flying to her heart content, spinning around with not a care in the world. The flying surprised Kakashi and Yamato they didn't know she can fly, but where is the real Sakura? Sakura gently drifted down landing softly and smiled at them.

"I'm the original's spirit and also the tree's. I'm what you call a nymph" She smiled

"You are a goddess?" Pein asked stepping closer to her

"Somewhat like that, yes, but I guard this very village keeping it safe as much as I can. I don't know why but something always tells me to protect it as much as I can. Even if I'm the reincarnate of Sakura her memories are not passed on to me, I barely have any knowledge in what I become in my past life. So right now I was never a ninja just a wondering spirit protecting something it just doesn't even know why" Sakura said twirling around the tree in pure happiness

"So you don't remember me?" Sasuke step up to her as she paused and glance at him before returning to play around the tree

"Nope" Sakura popped the 'p'

"This is all too much for my head" Hidan said clutching his head in confusion then got suddenly hit in the head by a darkened hand

"Then stop being stupid" Kakuzu said bluntly

"Oi! You stitched bastard!"

The tree glowed bright pink like it was trying to get the attention of the pink haired nymph. It worked grabbing her attention the girl rubbed her hand to trunk.

"She's ready" Sakura starts floating around all of them and including the Akatsuki and starts singing a beautiful song

"Idir ann is idir as  
Idir thuaidh is idir theas  
Idir thiar is idir thoir  
Idir am is idir áit"

The tree softly glows to the song as the group were enchanted by the song and the melody. Sakura floats around the tree 'til the top and fly's gently to them.

"Casann sí dhom  
Amhrán na farraige  
Suaimhneach nó ciúin  
Ag cuardú go damanta  
Mo ghrá

Idir gaoth is idir tonn  
Idir tuilleadh is idir gann  
Casann sí dhom  
Amhrán na Farraige  
Suaimhneach nó ciúin  
Ag cuardú go damanta

Idir cósta, idir cléibh  
Idir mé is idir mé féin  
Tá mé i dtiúin"

Then suddenly Sakura glows with bright light then slowly fades slowing the normal Sakura with her ninja grab. Smiling at them but she appears transparent, she looks at the tree and to them. Opening her mouth she sang the song again and dances around team seven. Having the time of her life and stopping in front of Naruto and Sasuke still singing and touching their faces.

Sakura continues dancing 'til she stops singing then looks into the tree and then her teammates. Smiling she approached the teachers and touch their faces as well. Then she leans her head to theirs letting their forehead touch.

"Casann sí dhom  
Amhrán na Farraige  
Suaimhneach nó ciúin  
Ag cuardú go damanta

Idir cósta, idir cléibh  
Idir mé is idir mé féin  
Tá mé i dtiúin"

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked as his eye crinkled in curiosity

Sakura nodded and hugged both of the men and Sai as while as Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto hugged Sakura tightly fearing that she might vanish into thin air. As Sasuke just awkwardly hugged back then hugged her tighter it's been so long for him. So long since he had receive a hug from her even if she was dead…

"Sakura-chan are you really…. Dead?" Naruto asked hesitantly

Sakura paused and nodded slightly but smiled either way, then she grabbed all of their hands and dragged them to the other side of the hill behind the tree and down the edge. As the others followed Sakura led them to an old abandon building, letting their hands go she entered the building as they were about to follow her, she stop them with her hand telling them to wait here with hand gestures. As she entered the group waited patiently for her Sakura then approached them with a basket in her arms. Holding the basket with care she passed the group and approached the tree. The group followed Sakura as she stood in front of the tree and gestured to Naruto to approach her.

Sakura handed Naruto the basket and then gestured to the tree as it glows softly. Naruto looked into the basket find only a bundle of blankets. Naruto brought the basket to the tree and placed the basket on the table of the shrine. When Naruto backed away the basket glowed as the blankets floated revealing a dagger the blade made with obsidian and sharpen to the point where when you let a leaf fall it cuts it in half. The dagger floated towards Naruto then Sasuke then Kakashi, Yamato, Sai.

"Idir ann is idir as  
Idir thuaidh is idir theas  
Idir thiar is idir thoir  
Idir am is idir áit

Casann sí dhom  
Amhrán na farraige  
Suaimhneach nó ciúin  
Ag cuardú go damanta  
Mo ghrá

Idir gaoth is idir tonn  
Idir tuilleadh is idir gann  
Casann sí dhom  
Amhrán na Farraige  
Suaimhneach nó ciúin  
Ag cuardú go damanta

Idir cósta, idir cléibh  
Idir mé is idir mé féin  
Tá mé i dtiúin"

Sakura sings as the dagger floated towards Sasuke, Sasuke hold out his hand as the dagger falls gently to his awaiting hands. Sakura smiles and continues to sing the song again then more weapons floated to the others. Kakashi a sapphire kunai with golden cloth wrapped around the handle. Yamato a emerald tonto with platinum casing. Sai was an elegant brush with silk as the fibres and a jar of ink from the rare Fentorin tree **(Made up tree! don't believe)**. Lastly Naruto received the diamond katana with emerald and obsidian handle wrapped with silver cloth.

As soon as they received their weapons Sakura finished the song and smiled at them. She approached them one by one inspecting the weapons smiling as she saw each weapon. Sakura then goes to the tree and sighs then turns to her companions.

"Naruto do not hold the grief and anger in your heart from my death it was meant to be. I was murdered on the 28th day of March, as the Sakura trees around Konoha bloomed one will wilt and dead away. I have chosen this spot as my resting place and even if I am not here physically I will be here spiritually. But Naruto remember this "Nothing will change if a flower will wilt the others will cover the flower from everyone to see, no one knows if the flower died or lived" Naruto listen…. When you encounter trouble sing my song" Sakura smiled at Naruto who looked perplex

"What song?"

"The song of the sea"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~YOYOYOYOYOYO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Late I know but I was busy with school so don't point fingers.**

 **So the song I use is a song from the movie The Song of the Sea, I love the movie it was beautiful and touching I nearly cried. I recommend this movie to everyone out there! WATCH THE MOVIE!**

Song-Amhrán Na Farraige - Lisa Hannigan

 **COMMENT, REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW I UPDATE FASTER WITH IT ALSO THE COMMENTS ARE FOOD WHILE THE FAVORS AND FOLLOWS ARE MY WATER! TO THE EXTREME!**


End file.
